Darkholm
Darkholm was a small town inhabited by humans during the New Age. Though it was recognized as part of the country of Torlynn proper, its location on the southern side of the Great Divide made physical access to the town difficult. Geographically, it was one of the closest neighboring villages to Torlynn Castle. Darkholm was a port town, located close to the Phoenix River, which led directly into the trade routes of the South Sea. Much of its land was dedicated to farming, particularly potatoes and corn. A burgeoning fishing community, children from Darkholm played in the nearby lakes and streams until the surrounding areas were overrun by kobolds. The residents of Darkholm tended to be xenophobic and disapproved of visitors and outsiders. One of Darkholm's most prominent buildings was a large saw mill owned by Ulric Miller. Popular tourist destinations included the Stick It Inn, the Slip Right Inn, and the Honey Are You Even Inn Yet. At some point in Darkholm's history, a flood had destroyed roughly half its corn fields. The crew of the Mermaid's Bliss, including "Four" Wheeler and Christabel Miller (as well as her sister Mirabel), were originally from Darkholm, as was Jenna Saiquois. The Lost Treasure of Torlynn In unctual year 3887, a band of moth warriors attacked the town, burning many of its buildings to the ground. This was retaliation against the aggressive action that King Papillon of Torlynn Castle had incited against the moths in an attempt to create a war and generate revenue for the castle. In the wake of Darkholm's destruction, some of the residents opted to rebuild the town, though many of the survivors chose instead to move away. Four found that the Darkholm after the attack was not the same town that he had once known, and many of the familar faces he had once known were no longer there. The Quest for the World-Breaker A year later, Darkholm's reconstruction was nearly complete. After Four took the throne as the new King of Torlynn, Darkholm fell within his juristiction. One of the greatest concerns facing him was the decision whether or not to tear down Ulric Miller's abandoned paper mill, which had become a hazard. Four refused to destroy it due to the association it held with his dearly departed Christabel. Later, after renouncing the throne and traveling with Talla Unica and an injured Syxx, Four stayed with them at the Slip Right Inn during Syxx's convalescence. When the innkeeper was murdered, Four and company were forced to flee. Alternate Reality At some point, an alternate version of Four attempted to undo the events that led to the creation of the Great Divide. Upon his return, he said that Darkholm no longer existed. Behind the Scenes Darkholm's somewhat convoluted political state (is it part of Torlynn or isn't it?) and its bizarre status as a port town (despite being landlocked) are the result of inconsistent fact-checking on the part of the author. The map of Torlynn was not drafted until the second book was written, resulting in some seeming inconsistencies with the geography described in the first book. Darkholm Darkholm